Colin Haze
by IamHay
Summary: His parents were brutually murdered by a mystery man in black. Twenty Three years later, they come and try to kill him. And the only clue he has is his horrid past, which he has trying to forget for many, many years.
1. Prelude

Prelude

The man came in with handcuffs wrapped around his wrists to a plain white room with plain white doors, a plain white table, and a women dressed in plain white clothes. It was bright, and it took the man a couple of seconds to ajust his eyes, but in time, he could see everything in plain sight. He sat down at a chair across the table, and the lady threw a pair of keys across the table. Colin quickly grabbed them, and in quite under a half of a minute, he was out. "Mr. Haze, Mr. Haze," the woman said. "What have you done" She said with a half smile, mentally noting to Haze that she had made a joke, almost. "Actually, a lot of things. Why do you think I am still alive?" said Colin. The woman leaned into the table. "Look, Haze, we were just wondering why the world is wondering questions about the events that happened recently that we cannot answer. And every research piece on this whole entire crisis leads to you, Colin. Now start talking." The woman said in a firm tone. Colin laughed. "So, Ms. Handolf." The woman looked with curiosity because only twenty people in the world knew her first name, if not last, and he was obviously not one of them. "…How about you start talking, and explain to me why random people just looking like the people that killed my father, trying to kill me? Isn't that strange? What kind of stuff are you after, then bring in innocent people into the mess." said Colin. "You are not innocent, Haze! Why do you think we brought you here!" The woman said with a firm voice, not sounding like the woman she was two minutes ago. "So, you want answers? Ok, you got them Somewhere in this freaking building, Joan! But if you want to hear what happened to the boy who lost his father twenty three years ago to some assassin, then you better listen pretty closely because that is all there is to my story!" Said Colin, sounding even more firm, then he relaxed in his seat. The woman grabbed her notepad and tape recorder and pen. "It all started years ago…"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Colin sat in his bed, knowing he had to fall asleep sometime. The geography quiz was tomorrow and he could not miss a single minute of tonight's sleep. It was 10:30, and he was wide awake, knowing that he had to wake up nine hours from now. As much as young Colin didn't like school, he excelled in every class, and it seemed to be important to him. But it wasn't. His father was put on top of every single thing in his entire life. He loved him as much as his Father loved back. Mr. Haze was a police officer, and he was good at his job, too. But there was something about him, how he was very secret, but despite that, he always had time for Colin. It was his only son, and he loved him very much. Then, there was a break of a window. Colin sat straight up in his bed. This was unusual. Yes, on occasion, there was a doorbell at this time, but those were pranks. Somebody had meant to break the window. Colin slowly and steady got up, and put on his best super-spy shoes (that is what he called them) he put on to spy on people without making noise. Colin creeped down the hallway like a sly fox, with every sudden noise, he stopped, looked around in a circle, and then continued down. When he got near his parents' bedroom, he heard his parents. Terrified. Well Mrs. Haze was. The closer Colin got, the more clearly he heard. Sudden change in tone caused Colin to hear more and more words until he was directly next to the door. The door was cracked, and then Colin peaked in. There was a man, dressed in all black except for his gun, which was slightly grey. The window was broken, with a rope hanging inside. The all-black man was pointing the gun at Mr. Haze, and a faint peak of his wife behind him. Colin was awestruck on the sight. The man said no words. He just continued to point the gun at Mr. Haze. Mrs. Haze just stood there, whimpering in fright. Mr. Haze noticed Colin, and then quickly looked back at the man with the gun. But he was too slow, and the man noticed Colin. He let out a tiny yelp, and then Colin looked away. The man looked back at Mr. Haze, and then pulled the trigger. Mr. Haze collapsed to his knees, his eyes having a blank stare, and he fell to the cold, hard wood on the ground. Mrs. Haze screamed, and a gunshot went off, but then silence. The all-black man grabbed the rope outside of the window, and a helicopter residing on the roof took off in to the cold black sky, as a teardrop fell to the ground off a little boys face named Colin, because he was alone in the dark, evil world.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Colin sat in the dark room, looking gloomy with his now cold breakfast right in front of him. Two police officers sat in front of him. Colin barely heard any words, and responded only with a yes for every question. "..Gunshot..." said the man at one point. The memory seeming as though it had happened a thousand years ago came clear back with the sound and the picture of his falling father pounding on the ground, the stare could go for a million miles. He had lost it all. Every tiny bit of it. He belonged to nobody. A tear drop fell on the table out of a blank face. No expression. Just tears. The two men got up and left Colin in the room alone. They stepped out and there faint resemblance showed that they were talking to many people. To Colin it had felt like an hour had passed. Then he had left.

A day, maybe a week, maybe a month had past, thought Colin. He was sitting in his room. Wait no, he thought. There was a man, another man sitting in the room. He was dressed in a formal outfit with a eyepatch on his left eye. He had a war veteran hat from Vietnam on his head. "Look, I knew your father..." said the man. "You didn't know me, but now you do. My name is Sgt. Johnson," said Mr. Johnson. Colin didn't understand any of these words, but he has not said any words for the past forty-eight hours, so this was not a surprise. Mr. Johnson sat up in his chair. "What you saw two days ago was top secret, but we can't do anything about that.." he said. Colin's memory came back to him like a cutting knife, but it was faded and seemed like it was years and years ago "..But your fathers will told us to put you in custody of me" said the man. The words came with shock. I will be in custody of this man, thought Colin. His emotions made the man tell he was confused. But the stern face on the man made Colin know that he was not lying. Colin went to open his mouth to speak. The dry air gave the instinct to Colin to close his mouth, even know in his head he was begging for answers. Who killed my father? Is he coming for me? Where am I? The assumed answers from Colin all did not fit. The man turned around and got a bowl of rice and passed it to Colin, and Colin's reflexes were a bit scratchy. He hated rice. But he couldn't say anything, for this could be the only meal this man has to make. Maybe for the rest of his life he will have this same meal. Colin mindlessly picked up the spoon in the bowl and scooped a tiny bit of rice. He brought it to his tongue. It burned like none other. He was screaming, inside his head. On the outside, Colin seemed to have no soul, and he didn't seem to be changing anytime soon.

Colin didn't remember going to school. But he did, anyways. The students in the hallway were a blur. He was just standing in the middle of the hallway alone with books and a backpack. Seconds to minutes or maybe an hour he was in class. All the students were staring at him. They knew. They knew his father died. Chances are, thought Colin, they don't know how. It felt like he was the odd-one out. He wished he could curl under the desk, without people noticing. But even if he tried, everybody would know. The children didn't stop until the teacher got in, and gave a fake cough. Everybody quickly turned and faced him. The expression on the teachers face knew that he knew too. But the teacher was kind, not staring. It wasn't long until the recess bell rang, loud and clear. The room cleared out faster than a speeding racecar. Colin slowly got up, got his books, and almost got out the door if it was not for two men wearing a suit and tie with earphones, and anxious, staring children looking behind them, confused and interested.


	4. Chapter 3

They walked as though they were controlled by a greater power. You could never tell whether they were happy or sad. They had no expression on their face. They paced in a straight line, unless the sidewalk curving changed. Colin was confused and scared, atleast for the first day. But the next year, he was fine. And the next. And the next. It never ended. Every day was the same. Every single day. Nothing happened. No friends came. He never went out to eat. He did nothing. Ever. For seven years, this happened. He made friends, lost friends, broke things, fixed things. His universe expanded at school, but at home, the same people came and go. There was a doorbell every month or so, but it was always a solicitator. Nothing happened until June 8th, 1993.

Graduation. Prom. College. Worries. The words scrambled in his head as he walked down the hallway of Beachwood High School. Sgt. Johnson had told him that he was going to the police academy. But he could be lying. He knew for the past seven years that there had been mystery men walking through the house. But for all we know, Colin could be going to Harvard. Or maybe Yale. Or just a community college. Something that Colin learned is that he never made the desitions, never did the talking, never did anything. But sure enough, Colin received a letter from the Police Academy that indeed he was going. This was not his first pick. He would have gone to Ohio State University. That would be where Marcus is going, he thought.

The fresh air of the outside of Beachwood High School felt great on his skin as he stepped outside. The men stood out in a crowd, like they usually do. But this time, they were with other men, strange men in uniform. He rushed to the group of people fairly quickly. "Come on Colin, you are going to College" said Mr. Johnson. "Wait what? School ends in two days and my clothes and belongings are.." Mr. Johnson interrupted him with an answer. " All your belongings are with me. Your teachers and the school is informed. Now if you please step in the automobile" said Mr. Johnson. He was pointed into a black limo with government plates. To Colin, it looked like a big dark hole to suck him in to a bloodcurling death. Colin got inside, and he tensed his stress with the comfy seats of the limo. The other men got inside. They started the car. The man in the front seat gave the men next to Colin a mental signal. The man grabbed a shot in his hand and slammed it into Colin's leg. Colin's hands began quivering, and then his eyelids started to close, with his eyeballs rolling back and forth, giving the impression he had seven years before.


	5. Chapter 4

The loud noise banged into his ears. He was hallucinating. The blinding colors went back and forth, from red and green to blue and yellow. He let out a grunt of pain. His vision cleared up, and a bright light was right in front of his eyes. He couldn't see anything. Had he been in a accident, he thought. Then the car, the limo, everything came back to him. Why were they trying to kill him? Where they trying to kill him? He looked to the right of the light, and then rolled out of the mattress he was unconscious in. He was in a small hut, with light creeping in the cracks in the wall. There was a door, and on the door there was a note. Colin picked up the note, and read it.

You are to complete the challenge. Travel across the mountain region within two days. Meet us at the sight of a forest. –Sgt. Johnson

He looked around the hut and then opened the door. Cold air, frigid came right through the door. He quickly shut the door as a reflex of his. His eyes were filled with shock. What is going on? Why did they drop me off in this frigid place? He took the note and read it again, more carefully. A Tundra, he thought. They drop me off in a tundra, he thought with a disappointing look. He turned around to look at his small hut. The same things he saw just a minute ago were right there, no difference. He looked down to see that he was wearing different clothes than he was when they were back in Beachwood. Instead of shorts and a tee shirt, he was wearing a warm jacket with boots and thick pants with pockets. He looked in his pocket, hoping for another note that can give him more clues, but instead he found a hat and gloves. He looked in the other pocket and found a gun. A 32. Caliber, Semi- Automatic Pistol. He put that on the bed with the lamp. He was desperate for some clue of what to do. He looked under the bed, and then found a compass. He paced and paced for a long time. Then, out of the blue, he heard a rumble. A low rumble sounding clear as it came closer. He opened the door, this time prepared for the frigid air. It was snowing, but Colin could tell what the object was.

It was a plane. He waved his hand and yelled messages to the flying device. It came closer and closer to the hut. He stopped waving his hand. The plane was too close to land. It was coming in fast. The plane let out a rumble, and a missile let out below the left propeller. It went in fast. It took Colin a few seconds to realize what was going on. He somersaulted down the hill where the hut was. The missile hit the hut with a bang. Wood chunks flew everywhere, flaming or not. The plane flew up and out of site. Colin, on the side of the hill, half startled, half exhausted, sat there for a minute or two. Then he got up and looked at the damage that the bomb had done. The snow on the ground was black with ash, and few smoldering pieces sat on the ground spread out from each other. The bed had blown to pieces, along with the lamp. Then, Colin looked out in the distance. He didn't have a choice. Either complete the challenge, or die a cold, freezing death.


	6. Chapter 5

Deep down in the northern Canadian tundra, the cold air rushed to and fro. Colin trudged his boots up and down through the snow. His fingers were as cold as ice. He had walked for about ten miles from the hut, or now, a pile of ash. No sign of any forest. Young Colin wondered if he would die out here. The low sounding walk of his boots fit in with the sound of cold, frigid air. Snow was twirling all around. No sight of any trees. He slowly walked, and then he tripped. His face fell flat on the freezing snow. The pain of the snow gave him the instinct to get up. Within seconds, Colin was at his feet. He looked at the object he tripped on. It was a beaker. Small and yellow with a flashing red light, and a small box on the left side. He quickly opened the box, and found some matches and wood, with tinder. Colin quickly made a fire, for which he learned in the fourth grade "survival day". The fire, blazing with flame, grew larger at every wind stroke. Colin was soothed with the heat from the flame. Nightfall came fast, and Colin fell into a deep sleep.

A large howl woke him in the middle of the night. His eyes flashed open, and then got up. It was still snowing, and his fire was still hot coals. He looked around to the left, and then the right. The howl came again, this time chorused with other howls. There was a wolf pack. Colin grabbed the pistol in his pocket. The wolf pack was getting closer. All out of the blue, a four foot wolf pounced out of darkness. Colin fired the gun, aiming it at the dog. The bullet hit right in the forehead. The dog fell to the ground, and let out a whimper. The whimper seemed to travel forever. All of the pack heard the call. Then, several barks came from the distance. They were all coming very fast. He didn't have enough ammunition to carry them all. He looked around quickly, trying to find a weapon of some sort. The fire, he thought. He took a flaming piece of wood from the fire. The dogs came like a hurricane. Seven of them came all at one time. Colin swung the flaming piece. The heat of the flame caught their attention, and they backed up. He swung again, and carefully aimed for one of the wolf's coats. The fur ignited almost immetitly. The flaming dog screamed a cry of terror. The others followed the horrible sound. They ran quickly out of sight. Colin, exhausted, threw the piece into the fire, causing sparks to fly up. He got into his small clearing of snow, and within minutes, he was fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The snow drifted over his face by the howling cold air. It seemed to crawl up his face, and then onto his forehead. The heat of his body hit the snowflake, and it melted into a small raindrop. Colin's eyes flashed open almost immediately. He slowly got up, and then scraped the snow off his jacket. He stood up and stretched a little. Two minutes later, he was on the move. After the incident last night, he decided the best thing to do is to keep moving. He walked for hour, after hour, after hour. He was hungry, and tired, but he kept moving. Late afternoon, he arrived at his destination.

The forest. It was a large, pine forest. Seemed so new with the tundra he had been in for the past fourty-eight hours. He sat there for quite a long time. Minutes later, he kept walking. They were waiting there. Fourteen men, looking simulur to the men that walked him home. The long walk to the forest base was just like the usual. exept with fourteen men instead of two. When he reached his destination, they fed him, gave him rest, and then sent him off.

Colin traveled to places he had never heard of, completing challenges, doing tasks. It was just like those seven years. Nothing ever happened. He trained, and trained and trained. But after four years of training, all of it was just a big waste. He completed it. Wherever he was. And then he got a job. And then lived a normal life. But if you thought I would end the story right here, you are wrong. It had just started. The events. The story. All of it.


	8. Chapter 7

I decided to continue on this book, because it gets soooooooo much better.

-IamHay

**Chapter 7**

It was a chill October evening, with long cast shadows spread across the city line like blankets to warm the frosted streets of Cleveland. Taxicabs and various cars zoomed past like blurs around a old concrete building towering over the city so high it can almost touch the clouds. As the blazing sun fall in the east, rays of sunshine cast upon the shore of Lake Erie.

The Terminal Tower was open all night, in fact. Up above the city, high overlook, stood a lightly lit room, containing fourteen lockers, seventeen chairs, and one man with a unwillingly nightly shift. This man's name was Colin Haze. He had brown eyes, black hair, and a blue uniform with patchwork stating that he is a Terminal Tower Security. He was hired three years earlier, they barely even looked at his job application.

He was a young man, only twenty-three years old, the time only 7:10 pm. He sat upright in his chair. Silence fell over the room. Colin looked at the time, waiting for his shift to start. Get there early, the last thing his commander ever said to him after he left for the job. Colin had not seen him in three years, but the words stuck in his mind.

Colin's radio mike made a clicking noise, a familiar sound. He picked it up. "We have a report of a incident on floor six, please report. Over" said the man in the mike. "Coming. Over" Colin said. His feet jumped up off the seat to the incident. He sped through the hallways, familiar sights. He knew what to do, but he didn't know what was coming.


End file.
